


Smoking Hot

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Bottom!Husk, Butt Plugs, Dom!Angel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smoking, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is really self indulgent, Verse!Angel, Verse!Husk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: All the art of Angel smoking is super hot (even though smoking is bad for you, don't do it kids) and I love writing Angel and Husk being competitive/playful in bed. Combine those two things and you get this:“How about...we make a deal?” Angel plucked the cigarette from his lips and held it up for Husk to see.  “If ya come by the time I'm done smokin’ this, then ya get ta f*ck me, Husky.” The butt was already a quarter of the way done. Husk smirked; he was always up for a challenge.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angel smoking cigarettes is my kink and I'm not ashamed to say it.

Angel was lounging on his back on his pink, fluffy bed as he held a cigarette between his lips and lit it. His face was a mix of smug and serene as he took a short inhale of smoke and moaned gently as he blew it out. Husk was straddling him, full to the brim with the spider demon’s shaft. They had been going at it for a bit, the third round of Husk taking it like a champ….and fuck, was he frustrated.

Usually he and Angel took turns, but today the younger demon was making his lover work for the chance to fuck him. It was vexing but also a huge turn on for Husk. The fact that Angel Dust was watching him snidely while puffing on a cig only made him want to be inside of his boyfriend even more. 

“Angie, c’mon! Lemme fuckin’ tag out. I wanna feel you, dammit...” Husker tried to keep his voice from sounding too desperate but the power of several orgasms and Angel’s gaze made it hard for him to hold up his gruff attitude. 

The spider’s smile grew around the cigarette in his mouth. He loved getting Husk to this point; practically begging to stick even the tip of his cock into Angel’s ass. Angel clenched his muscles around the butt plug he had inside him, wishing it was a barbed cat demon dick instead.

 _*_ _Maybe,*_ Angel Dust thought, _*I can make this more_ _interestin_ _’*_

“How about...we make a deal?” Angel plucked the cigarette from his lips and held it up for Husk to see. “If ya come by the time I'm done smokin’ this, then ya get ta fuck me, Husky.” The butt was already a quarter of the way done. Husk smirked; he was always up for a challenge. 

“Promise?” Husk hummed and ground down onto Angel’s cock. 

“Promise.” putting the cigarette back in his mouth, Angel put one of his upper arms behind his head, keeping his hold of the cig in the other. He relaxed, his lower hands lightly resting on Husk’s knees, and raised a brow expectantly at his lover. 

With that, Husk began pumping himself on Angel’s cock, the wet friction causing him to tense. God, he wanted to come. He needed to be inside Angel. Husker closed eyes and focused on the pleasure he was receiving from the hot, firm dick he was riding. 

Angel watched as Husker fucked himself silly and blew out a puff of smoke from the side of his mouth.

“C’mon baby, I know how bad ya wanna come inside me. Is that really all ya got?” Angel giggled, almost sadistically, wriggling his hips to tease Husk and subtly give him a new angle to work with. Husker groaned, wings bristling and eyes shooting open as his boyfriend’s dick rubbed against his prostate. Angel took another long inhale of nicotine and basked in the sight before him with a self-satisfied smile. 

Husk watched as the ash at the tip of the cigarette grew and stroked his own dick in with his palm. He needed more stimulation, needed more of Angel’s wry yet still loving looks, needed to bring his pleasure to its peak. He felt his body flush under his lover’s gaze and picked up the pace. 

Angel took two long, slow drags from the cigarette, keeping the cocky façade up. He wanted Husk to get off, of course...but he didn’t want to give Husker the satisfaction of knowing that yet. A light chuckle sprang from his lips when he heard the cat demon begin to purr. 

Husk was desperately panting and mewling while bouncing on Angel’s cock, stroking his own shaft in his paw in short, rough movements. He couldn’t take the way Angel was staring at his body; the intense eyes bore into him, reaching even deeper than the physical pleasure was. Before Husk even realized it, his body was shaking and his pleasure mounted. He bit his lip to stifle a scream, instead moaning an “Oh shit!” as he came, eyes clenching shut and spurting a small load onto Angel’s chest. 

Angel Dust watched Husk’s face as it twisted in unashamed ecstasy. It wasn’t the hard fucking or the feeling from the butt plug inside his own ass that made Angel come, but seeing his lover ride out his climax. He cried out as he emptied himself into Husker, who collapsed onto his chest; the cat was practically breathless as he was filled with the spider’s release. Resting his head on soft pink fluff, Husk hummed through his aftershocks, catching his breath slowly. 

Angel took the last few drags of his cigarette as he and Husk recovered, stroking Husk’s back and head gently with his lower hands. Husk was full and content and the only thing that would make him happier was filling Angel up the same way. But unlike Angel’s game, he wasn’t gonna make him work for it. He was gonna make him take it. 

Angel noticed the slightly-too-long silence between them as he crushed the cigarette butt in the ashtray on the bedside table. 

“Babe, ya doin’ okay? Ya got awful quiet on me. Ya usually call me ‘bitch’ or ‘ass-hole’ right about now” he gave a small laugh but the concern was his present in his voice. Angel cupped a hand on Husker's cheek to lift his face. The expression that greeted him was not what he expected. 

Husk looked up with a cruel, toothy grin. He shifted himself up off of Angel, purring and slinking back like he was about to go into a predatory pounce, tail twitching back and forth. 

His voice was coarse and deep, “Angel, you promised.” 

The spider demon looked down and saw Husker was already hard again….rock hard. Angel’s worried expression shifted to a smile, his pupils blown in arousal. 

“Bring it on, baby.” he purred. 

Two clawed hands took pink knees and spread Angel open, one hand reaching between to gently pull out the butt plug still deep inside him. Husk didn’t waste a second as he smeared lube on his cock and lined up with the soft, pink entrance waiting for him. Angel, stretched and ready, took the whole length of Husk's barbed disk in one harsh thrust. Husk gripped Angel’s knees for leverage, pulling out halfway before starting to rut into him. The bumps rubbing his walls at a brutal pace caused Angel to whimper; they pressed against his p-spot at the perfect angle, riding that line between pleasure and pain. 

“Shit! Husky! AH....So rough!” Angel Dust squealed, grinning at the aggressiveness. 

Husk spat in his palm, took Angel’s dick in his hand and jerked him off to get him fully hard again. There was an arrogance in the yellow eyes analyzing the writhing form of Angel Dust- Husk wanted to break him. 

“I wanna watch you cum all over yourself, Angie.” Husk growled and began thrusting even harder. 

“Husk! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Angel arched his back, leaning into Husk’s touch. “I love you! Ya feel so fuckin’ good, baby!” 

Husk buried himself all the way in to the hilt and stopped his thrusting. He spread his wings, draped his body over Angel’s and placed his mouth on the spider’s decolletage. Licking up Angel’s neck to his jaw, Husk nipped his chin gently. When their lips met, the two lovers kissed deeply, tenderly; Husk could taste the smoke on Angel’s tongue and savored it. He pulled away and peppered small pecks from Angel’s mouth, across his cheek freckles, up to his ear. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Husker whispered, his voice rasping with want “That’s why I’m gonna mess up your insides just how you like.” he nibbled down his boyfriend’s neck and bit hard at Angel’s collar bone. Angel Dust shivered at the delicious words as Husk laced their fingers together. He then began thrusting into Angel again with a renewed violent intensity. 

“H...Husk! Oh my god!” gasping, the spider demon clawed his two bottom hands at the bed sheets. 

Husker pummeled into him animalistically, Angel moaning and swearing through his teeth. 

“Fuck! You sound so beautiful, Angie. Show me how good I make you feel!” he stroked the pink cock in his paw, claws slick from the precum dripping down it’s length. 

“Husky! Please! I want ya ta come with me! Fuckin’ fill me! Please!” 

Husk squeezed Angel’s hands and kissed him again, pounding into him a few more times. His barbed shaft twitched as he did what Angel asked, filling his lover with hot, thick cum. 

“Fuck!” 

“Oh god!” 

Angel cried out, breaking from Husk’s kiss as he arched his back- his fluffy chest heaved with his waves of pleasure and tears formed in his eyes. He came ribbons all over his stomach while Husk watched in feral delight, their orgasms building off each other. 

They fell apart in a sticky heap, exhausted and breathing in tandem. They held each other, whispering “I love you’s”, until their panting subsided. 

"That was worth the wait, huh, Husky?” Angel snickered and scratched behind the cat’s ears. 

“Yeah, yeah...stop being such a fuckin’ pain in my ass,” rolling his eyes, Husk shifted and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“Pfft! There he is! There’s the grumpy bastard I know an’ love!” 

“Shut up!" Husker huffed, pulled out, and sat up, turning to his lover with an amused smile. “Let’s go take a shower. We smell like fuckin’ smoke.” 

Smiling, the spider demon chuckled “I’ll race ya there.” 


	2. Steaming Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Angel take a shower and have some steamy after-care time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra chapter is a (slightly belated) birthday present to my lovely friend Seely! They wanted some soft Huskerdust and I decided to combine it with a recent piece of art they made! Happy Birthday!!!! I hope you like it, Seely! 💕

Water hissed from the shower as Husk turned it up and let it run to come to temperature. He and Angel both liked their showers **_hot_ , **especially after rougher sex. 

“Should be ready in a sec, Ange.” 

The lanky spider had followed his boyfriend into the bathroom at a brisk pace (he had only been semi-joking about racing him there) and was sitting at his vanity, preening the worst of the mess from his stomach and chest. Cleanup wasn’t exactly Angel’s favorite thing when he was this tired -he would have preferred staying in bed- but the promise of a steamy after-care shower was too good to pass up. He turned to Husk with a gentle smirk. 

“Thanks baby.” Angel inspected his torso and compared it to Husker’s. “We...uh...we definitely fuckin need it.” 

“Pfffft, I wonder whose fault that is?” the cat demon gave a derisive chuckle and tested the steaming water on his paw. Judging it good enough, he stepped into the glass cubicle and made room for Angel to follow. 

“Definitely not mine.” Angel quipped, pursing his lips in mock contempt. “I choose ta blame the cute kitty cat who kept beggin’ fo’ more” The two demons let the water run down their bodies, the heat permeating sore muscles and aiding in the relaxing post-coital glow. It just so happened that their post-coital glow also involved bickering. 

“I ain’t fuckin’ cute! You really gotta stop sayin’ that shit.” Husk squirted a big glob of shampoo in his palm and began rubbing the suds into Angel’s fur. He worked slowly, taking care to thoroughly clean the pink fluff. His delicate actions were a stark contrast to his bitter tone. 

“But ya are, Husky!” Angel followed suit and used his upper hands to lather his hair and his lower hands to start cleaning off Husk. The conversation paused as they washed the sweat, sex and smoke from each others bodies, reveling in the gentle touches. Angel eventually broke the silence with a giggle “Yer especially cute when I get ya purring like a fuckin’ motor boat.” 

“Bold thing to say to the guy rubbing down your body with pointy ass claws, but go right a’fuckin head.” Husk retorted, lightly digging a nail into Angel's side as they rinsed off. 

Though the sensation was an innocuous one, Angel Dust gave an over-dramatic hiss and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, feigning pain. 

“I can't believe ya’d fuckin' scratch up my body like this before I have ta shoot tomorrow! Imma have ta call in sick!” the spider gave his signature smirk and barked a laugh, Husk cracking a small smile from the corner of his mouth in response. Then Angel gestured for him to spin around and began massaging the large red wings in front of him. Husker carried a lot of tension where his back met his wings so Angie always made sure to give that area a little extra TLC during after-care. The cat demon sighed as pink hands kneaded where fur met feathers. 

“I…I know I'm always teasin' ya, Husky, but fo’real, thank you fo’ always makin' me feel special an' cared for.” Placing a kiss on the crown of Husker's head, behind an ear, Angel blushed slightly. He was still getting used to exchanging soft words so honestly with Husk…it was something they had both been working on; letting the walls down was a bit easier when you had a partner going through the same motions. 

“I might be a grumpy old man but I know how to cherish someone as goddamn remarkable as you.” Husk mumbled, almost automatically. The tension release from the massage, mixed with his lover's sweet words, had made his own honesty slip out. He hoped his loud purring made it harder to hear. 

“Wha-baby? …say that again?” Husk could hear the grin behind Angel's request. 

Husk could feel the flush spreading over his face. “Fuck no! You know I’m not good at that emotional shit yet.” 

“Awww but Husky! I wanna hear you sweet talk me!” Angel turned Husk around and looked at his face; the cat was shyly avoiding eye contact. 

“I’m better at showin’ you how I feel...” Husk murmured as he pulled Angel Dust close, rubbing up against a pink thigh and tracing down his heart-shaped happy trail. 

Angel reflexively snorted a laugh “Really? Ya aren’t, like, tired?” seeing Husk glower, the spider smiled gently “Don’t get me wrong, I definitely want it! I just don’t want ya fallin apart on me, old timer.” A black eye winked to punctuate the sentence. 

“We’re the same fuckin age!” Husk bristled, his tone shifting back to grumpy. 

Holding his arms up in a lighthearted surrender, Angel smiled again. 

“Okay, okay! I was only teasin’!” the spider turned around and braced himself on the glass. “Don’t let me bein’ a bitch stop ya from bein’ sweet.” 

Husk looked over the stretch of damp fur across Angel Dust's back. He bent over, kissing up the spider's spine in slow pecks. At the same time, his tail reached for the removable shower head and guided it around to Angel's front. Angel gasped at the wet heat aimed between his legs as Husk kissed up to his shoulder and then nuzzled between the top of Angel's shoulder blades. 

“You really are, though.” Husk muttered, his cheek pressed to the nape of Angel's neck. 

There was a chuckle. “What? A bitch?” 

“Nah…” Husker’s lips tugged into a smile “Remarkable.” 

Angel blushed, caught off guard by the open sentiment, and turned his head to meet Husk's in a kiss. When they pulled away, Angel whispered against soft lips. “Make love to me, Husk.” 

Husk held his boyfriend gently, like letting go would break this fragile vulnerability between them. 

“Anything for you, Angie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write something gentle but that was still in character for them. I hope that this was a good balance! I love them being soft 😭💞
> 
> The artwork that Seel made can be found here, btw! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/SeelApproved/status/1300337963440705536?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @SeelApproved for being my working buddy! You rule! :3
> 
> Also all the incredible artists who drew Angel smoking in a suit/in drag, you are amazing. Thank you for drawing the sexy spooder boy!


End file.
